


You're toxic

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Леонардо, прикрывая глаза, испивал этот яд до дна.





	

Говорят, когда кусает змея, нужно прижечь рану острием кинжала или же стрелы, если ничего нет под рукой, ни антидота, ни макового молока для успокоения умирающего, дрожащего в лихорадке человека. Можно еще, поговаривают, припасть к ней губами, высосать яд до последней капли, выплевывая его попеременно, пополам со слюной и кровью. Правда велик шанс так и помереть, пожелав другому человеку добра, счастья, жизни.  
  
Леонардо никогда не верил в эти россказни. Змеи бывали либо не ядовитыми, либо теми, что жалят насмерть, убивая жестоко и без надежды на спасение. Он знал это, и его никогда не кусали змеи. Вот везло ему на это, что уж сказать.  
  
Разве что... нет, постойте, был один раз. Один маленький разочек в одном солнечном дне, и змею эту наглую и прыткую привела мадонна Мария, улыбаясь нежно, спокойно. Она всегда была добра к Леонардо, а змея, увы, обладала смертельным, душащим, ломающим ядом. Крепким, какой не вывести никак. Тот яд заставлял потерять точку, куда глядел до этого, зацепиться взором за темный жилет, рубашку, где на рукаве, прямо у браслета — нестираная капелька крови. Явно не змеиная. Возможно, орлиная. Леонардо был отравлен в тот день, убит без чести и боли.  
  
Он прикрывал глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Его яд, порок и дьявол — он рядом, на глазах, вторая тень, отделившаяся от первой. По крайней мере, с того самого дня. Денька, полного света и запаха выпечки, бордового с бежевым, капли кораллового — с пепельным. Что-то дрогнуло в груди художника тогда, застряло тонкой, белесой косточкой в горле.  
Интересно, так себя чувствуют люди, отравленные собственными музами?  
  
Леонардо часто помогал ему, этому мальцу, в секунду утратившего все, хотя они и не были знакомы уж слишком долго. Лео подсобил ему со скрытым клинком, шутил, обнимал, когда было сложно и особенно трудно, и пусть тот в ответ кривил губы, порой смеялся нервно-нервно, он был да Винчи за это благодарен. Лев чувствовал это, осязал мягким, лиловым оттенком, что орошает лепестки по весне, ощущал едва заметным карамельным отсветом улыбки, которую Эцио ему подарил, однажды выходя из мастерской. Эцио — вторя, думал в тот момент Леонардо. Потрясающее имя для змеи.  
  
Ныне лев проводил пальцами по бумаге, и он осязал на пальцах, ей-богу, не пыль и не труху прошедших веков. Изобретатель осязал яд на собственных костяшках с крапинками веснушек — не настоящий, но духовный, дурной — и все именно на тех местах, где до этого касался бумаги Аудиторе. Пергамент теплый, шероховатый, и это скорее всего от солнца, что даже сейчас пытается пробиться в комнату через толстые шторы. Он высушил бумагу, придал ей цвета кислого молока, что темнеет на сгибе. А, может, ему причина то, что да Винчи её держал в руках больно дольше положенного, пытаясь уловить тепло чужой руки. Возможно, все проще. Может, все потому, что Эцио нес её у сердца. Старая привычка, весьма логичное действие, отдающее привкусом паранойи, цветом глубокой морской волны. Так они, эти клочки памяти, осколки прошлого и Кредо, были недоступны для воров, что шарят по карманам наружным, не решаясь погрузить руку глубже, в самые тени, к богатству. Это разумно. Змеям не нужны неприятности. Не нужны проблемы.  
  
Глядя глазами, что напоминали королевскую синеву, на буквы и цифры, на шифр, Леонардо думал, что посапывающий на лаве Аудиторе милый. Вот самую-самую малость. Просто потому, что уставший, потому что доверяет ему, заходя в мастерскую без кинжала или меча наготове. О-о, это верно. Он приходит и отдыхает, спит или занимается разной мелочевкой, вроде разглядывания маленьких эскизов или втыканием в еще не застывшую глину какой-нибудь небольшой статуэтки. Эцио не дергался в стенах мастерской от каждого шороха, как бывало на улице, а спал и вовсе как убитый, хоть крестовой поход устраивай прямо в зале. Даже не шелохнется. Разве что нахмурится чуть-чуть сквозь сон, показав сам кончик языка. Удивительно, что не раздвоенного.  
  
Он опасен. Даже без клыков, без раздвоенного языка. Леонардо, разбирая шифр, не раз думал о том, что подвергает собственную жизнь риску, оставаясь здесь, оставаясь так спокойно и безмятежно рядом с мужчиной, избравшим путь крови, мести. Порой ему кажется, что лев не должен защищать змею с именем орла, что они из разных миров, из разных вселенных. Леонардо в любой удобный или не очень момент мог его сдать. Вот выпорхнуть пташкой, хоть сейчас, на улицу, схватить ближайшего стража за руку, привести, дать им надеть оковы на еще дремлющего убийцу. Выдать его. Предать змею. Кажется, что это легко, это логично, но когда однажды в двери постучались, а Эцио спокойно дремал, даже не шелохнувшись, Леонардо понял, что он, подобно Икару, подобрался слишком близко к солнцу. И солнце, вместо света, было создано из чистейшего яда.  
  
Это был первый и последний раз, когда он использовал свои старые связи, чужих пташек, воров, дабы защитить Аудиторе. Это был единственный раз во всей жизни, когда лев, сам того не понимая, защитил змеёныша, которого пригрел на груди, медленно умирая от яда, видя перед глазами дивное сочетание пурпура и пастели. Эцио так ничего и не узнал, исчез во тьме, стоило ему проснуться, а Леонардо в ответ не торопился делиться своей маленькой тайной. Воры умели держать язык за зубами, что бы там кто не говорил. Особенно после того, как среди них оказался львенок, выращенный гордым, лишь чуть нагловатым лисом.   
  
Вздох отдал привкусом меди.  
  
Порой Лео кажется, что он устал. До дьявола устал испивать из дьявольской чаши, подпитываться надеждой, точно отравленный человек — воздухом, что не заполняет онемевшие легкие, лишь влетает и вылетает из бледных губ, не даруя покоя, лишь секундочки, мгновения жизни, в которой будет лишь агония, что окрашивала небо перед взором богов в пурпур, темно-бордовый цвет и самую капельку багрового, вон там, прямо у горизонта. Бумага шелестела под пальцами, а чужое сопение — почти что привычно, и от этого самого «привычно» кругом ходит голова.  
  
Однажды лев поцеловал его. Это случилось в момент, когда Эцио спал, придя однажды ночью раненный, слабый, отчаянный. Леонардо не знал, как его друг сумел дотерпеть до мастерской, как он сумел выжить после такой суровой раны, но он был безумно счастлив от понимания, что тот дошел, сумел, смог. Пусть и слаб, бледен, но он прибыл к нему, в безопасное место, и коснувшись целомудренно чужого лба, Лео отмахивался после от самого себя — просто проверить, нет ли жара. Просто увериться, что он в порядке.  
  
 _Неверно ты, Di Leone, лжешь._ \- Сказал ему когда-то человек, исчезнувший на рассвете. - _Себе врешь, а нужно окружающим._  
  
Вспоминая лиса, он не мог не хмыкнуть тихо, растерянно. Оттенок лаванды и ореха. Привкус меди на самом кончике языка. Он постарался об этом не думать, но было сложно, трудно. Всегда.  
  
Оглянувшись на спящего, Леонардо выдохнул немного отвлеченно, приходя в себя. Флорентийский призрак, ассасин, он исчезнет, стоит да Винчи разобрать, что написано на бумаге. Лео знал это, и сам Аудиторе, сияя своей обворожительной улыбкой, просил его — разбудишь, как закончишь, ладно? У меня сегодня еще есть дела.  
Заботы. Возможно, по делам Братства. Возможно, по борделям.  
  
Это будет потом, думал лев. Сейчас же, работая и слыша чужое сопение, Леонардо пытался запомнить все — и ритм дыхания, и очертания мило сопящего человека на не шибко удобной лаве. Это был его рай, рай со вкусом яда и наркотика, дурманящего голову до бледной дымки цвета мяты или морской волны.  
  
Эцио — человек опасный, и не потому, что сводит с ума кучу прелестных девиц и одного очаровательного изобретателя за компанию. Эцио — убийца, но как бы Леонардо не хотелось этого признавать, ему было проще об этом просто не думать. Не вслушиваться в разговоры, сплетни о «еще одной жертве», не говорить о нем, не думать о нём в таком позорном, но правдивом ключе. Это было... проще. Спокойнее и для себя, и для окружающих. Эцио невольно — или желая того? — растворял его в себе, в своих правилах, мировоззрении, правде. В незамысловатых приходах, словах, и да Винчи страшился лишь одного.  
  
Что синьор, которому явно не хватает приписки «опасный для жизни», просто не знает, что он ядовитый.  
  
Не его клинок, не дротики, нет. Он сам. Цвет глаз его — глубокий, карий, но его нельзя назвать таковым. Это лучики солнца вокруг солнечного затмения, это патока текущего золота, которая почему-то умудряется орошать взгляд неясным теплом, добротой обжигающей, ранящей. Волосы — мягкие, и Леонардо не мог назвать их русыми, ибо это была бы такая же глупость, как сказать, что небо — оно просто синее, без каких-либо примесей. Когда наступало темное время суток, волосы Аудиторе сами становились тенью, закатом, а стоило солнцу вступить в силу — локоны отсвечивали теплой охрой, блеском клинка, заточенного под светом звёзд. Он убийца, вторил себе Леонардо, проводя пальцами по предпоследней строке. Но, может быть, те, кого он убивал, не были такими уж хорошими? Может, некоторым легендам взаправду не стоит вступать в силу? Возможно, некоторым историям нужно оборваться, исчезнуть в веках, раствориться во прахе?  
  
\- Ты влияешь на меня, Аудиторе. Отравляешь. - невесело думал Леонардо, записывая непривычно-нормальным, не зеркальным или перевернутым почерком все то, что разобрал. Видят боги: еще немного, и он начнет эти убийства оправдывать. До этого было близко. Опасно близко.  
  
В воздухе пахло кровью, и лев знал прекрасно, кто принес этот запах. Это аромат грязи под лунками ногтей, это эссенция жизни, что чернеет, гниет со временем внутри человека, портя нрав, портя мысли, а после лишая жизни. Помнится, когда-то давно, Леонардо с рвением вытирал огрызком ткани пальцы почти что до мяса, пытаясь избавиться от цвета и запаха чужой крови. После — привык. Интересно, сколь долго привыкал Аудиторе к приторному запашку, металлическому привкусу, полумесяцу черноты под ногтями? Лео не решался спросить. Тот спал, и ему явно снилось что-то легкое, приятное. Он закончил разбор, это была еще одна ассасинская хитрость, улучшение для нагрудника, но да Винчи не решался разбудить мужчину. Он отдыхал, он спал спокойно, возможно видя во сне матушку с отцом, своих родных братьев, что делились с ним какими-то новостями, возможно говоря, как сильно они друг-друга любят. Дела подождут, Леонардо — тоже.  
  
Он опускался к мужчине незримой тенью, одним прикосновением срывая поцелуй с губ. Легко, отчаянно, словно испивая из ядовитой чаши. Леонардо забрался слишком высоко, подобрался к солнцу слишком близко, и теперь не знал, как вернуться обратно, как спуститься, не сгорев в этом пламени, не растворив воск кожи ядом, не умерев от боли не телесной, но душевной. Не знал, хотя нет, не так, все было много-много проще. Ныне, касаясь кончиками пальцев чужих мягких волос, он не хотел возвращаться наземь, где хорошо, спокойно... и скучно. Не теперь. Никогда.  
  
Яд проходился по венам, разливался по телу жгучим коктейлем, неся агонию. Пропитывая, казалось бы, не только кожу, но и воздух. Неся в этот свет то чувство, от которого скорее хорошо настолько, что больно, ежели наоборот.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что ты ядовитый? - Вопрос глупый, но дыхание Эцио не сбилось, и, вроде как, лев спросил одними губами. Что же, бывает и так. Бывают несчастливые истории, и их много больше, чем можно полагать. Бумага осталась на столе, она цвета кислого молока, желтоватая на сгибах. Леонардо мягко проводил пальцами по чужих волосах, и ему казалось, что Эцио до дьявола идет красный, синий и темно-коричневый.  
  
И, возможно, золотой. С лишь крапинкой, незаметной нитью оттенка королевской синевы.


End file.
